seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Saga Gouki
Summary Current head of the Saga family, one of most ancient samurai families from the Karasuki kingdom, famous as the strongest samurai inside the Karasuki kingdom and its neighbouring kingdoms, he's known in the battlefield as the kishin, currently the father or four, Hayate two more unnamed sons and Komomo, he married his wife Kayoko more or less at the same time that he began to work as Ayame's bodyguard. He was chosen for having a mock battle with Zen the day of his concession of the samurai title, after being able of winning just by a thin margin he began to strongly recommend him as a bodyguard for the royal family the same as him, after that the two and Kayoko, his wife would work together as Ayame's bodyguards. Several months later her wife would get pregnant of their first son Hayate, something that made them unable of following Zen and Ayame to the exile as they wished and because having the two staying in the kingdom when Zen and Ayame run away would give more credibility to the lie of them escaping the kingdom against the king's orders. After Zen's and Ayame's elopement he joined a group of elite warriors in charge of infiltrating the Rokuren kingdom and once there producing them serious damages and attacking its army's main force's back in the war while it was fighting against Karasuki's army in the national border, capturing and killing in the surprise attack a lot of important figures from the Rokuren kingdom like the prince that ordered Ayame's kidnapping and staged the plot for making her his wife. Twenty years later after receiving from Hayate Yuba's letter informing him of Rio's existence he went to Rio's encounter by the king's orders of verifying his identity and if necessary telling him Zen's and Ayame's past. After telling to Rio about his parents' past he takes him to meet the royal couple, after Rio's first conversation with his grandparents Homura says to Rio to have a mock battle with Gouki expecting him to want to become Gouki's disciple after being defeated by him, that Rio would have to live in Karasuki's capital and if woud be easier for him to meet him, but unexpectedly for him Rio defeated Gouki and that didn't happen. When Rio goes back to Zen's village Gouki is left in charge of delivering to him his grandparents summon from time to time, when Rio visited his house after the new year for seeing his grandparents her daughter Komomo somehow gained his permission for living in Yuba's house with Rio until he left again towards the stralh region, during this time Gouki would try to gain Rio's permission for him, Kayoko and Komomo being allowed to follow him in his journey along a group of ten anbus but Rio refuses. In the WN after adding Shin and Sayo to their group Gouki would follow after Rio secretly, six months later his group would arrive to the spirit folk's village where they would wait for the next time that Rio stops there, unfortunate for them when Rio arrives to the village a month later it would have been two months since he killed Lucius and their purpose of helping him with his revenge was impossible now. In the LN it was hinted that Gouki had the intention of following after Rio too, but because he hasn't appeared again yet it's currently impossible to confirm yet if he really did it or not. Appearance Personality WN Route LN Route Relationship Rio ' 'Zen ' 'Ayame Karasuki ' 'Homura Karasuki ' 'Shin Abilities Trivia GoukiPic.JPG|GoukiPic Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Karasuki